cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Genesis
81 |activenations = 57 |percentactive = 70% |totalstrength = 2,817,588 |avgstrength = 34,785 |totalnukes = 752 |score = 10.45 |sanctioned = No |forumurl = http://cngenesis.com/index.php? |joinurl = http://cngenesis.com/index.php?showtopic=3283 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/genesis |ircchannel = #genesis }} Charter Article I: Admission ::1) All who wish to join must change their Alliance Affiliation to Genesis Applicant. Genesis Applicants shall be eligible for all rights and protection due a full member should the circumstances permit such grants of protection. ::2) Applying Nations will be under the supervision of the Internal Affairs Dept. for 2 weeks. During this time, their activities will be monitored. Either the MoIA or Trinity may deny membership, based on the 2 week period. ::3) It is strongly encouraged that all members join the Blue Team. Any Applying nation under 30 days of age or under 5k NS will be required to join the Blue Team before being accepted. ::4) No member of Genesis may be a member of another alliance. ::5) Genesis reserves the right to deny any member admission at any time. ::6) All Applying Nations must take the following Oath before being Considered: ::I, do hereby swear to uphold the Charter of Genesis. I will respect my fellow members and obey the Trinity. I will maintain my loyalty to Genesis and will not join any others. I will not make statements on Genesis policy unless directed to by the Trinity. I vow not to use or threaten to use my military in an Offensive manner without the strict permission from the Minister of Defense or the Trinity. Article II: Membership ::1) Once a Nation has fulfilled the requirements defined in Article I, they will be granted Membership. ::2) Full Members must set and keep their Alliance Affiliation as Genesis at all times unless ordered otherwise by the Trinity. ::3) Member Nations found in Non-Compliance with the Oath or Charter will be subject for disciplinary action from Genesis leadership. ::4) Any member who receives money from another Genesis member, does so with the knowledge that the money is to be used to the growth and prosperity of Genesis. If instructions are included with the aid package, then that member is required to follow them to the fullest extent. Should that member choose to leave Genesis, he/she will be required to pay back any and all funds received from any Genesis nations, to nations of the Bank's choosing. Should he/she fail to repay all funds, that member accepts and acknowledges that Genesis has the right to pursue said nation(regardless of any new affiliation he/she may hold) with any and all means at its disposal(which includes but is not limited to, the use of its Military), unless granted an exception by the Trinity. ::5) Any Member of Genesis who wishes to resign should post an official resignation on the alliance forum after all existing debts are repaid. ::6) Any member in good standing is allowed to run for a democratically elected position within the alliance. :Code of Conduct ::Genesis strives to be an honorable and respectable alliance. We expect our members to act in an accommodating manner. Members are to be respectful and keep a civil tone in any debate or discussion, with alliance members, or foreign dignitaries. ::If a member of Genesis violates these simple instructions the Trinity will have the authority to dictate the consequences for breaching these terms.. The punishment will be based on the individual case and will be handed out as the Trinity sees fit. ::The Charter, in addition to approved legislation and policies, are the supreme law of the alliance. Article III: Aggression 1) All war authorizations must come from the Trinity. If Trinity is absent, authorization may come from the Minister of Defense. 2) Members found to be engaged in unauthorized war will be expelled. 3) Members found employing nuclear warfare as a pre-emptive strike without authorization will be punished to the fullest extent, as deemed necessary by the Trinity. Article IV: Response to Aggression 1) An attack on one member is considered an attack on the entirety of the alliance. 2) Aggression from outside forces must be reported immediately to the appropriate area of the forum. 3) Attacked members have the right to utilize the full force of their military, save nuclear weapons. 4) Trinity may grant authorization to launch nuclear weapons on rogue attackers. 5) The Minister of Defense may grant authorization to launch nuclear weapons if Trinity is absent for more than 6 hours from notification of an incident. 6) All aggressor nations with an alliance affiliation must be reported immediately to government so government may verify membership and attempt diplomatic intervention. Attacked nations maintain the right to defend themselves. Article V: Trade and Aid 1) Members may trade with any nation they wish, though trading within the alliance is encouraged in the interests of promoting friendship and morale. 2) Members are requested to give trading partners no less than 24 hours notice when canceling a trade. 3) Members are encouraged to aid each other. 4) Members may aid those outside the alliance, as long as it conflicts with no current treaties, and the nations being aided are not at war. Article VI: Trinity 1) Genesis will be governed by two institutions, the Trinity and the Congress, that will lead the alliance with powers granted in the following paragraphs. 2) The Trinity *I) Powers of the Trinity **A. Consists of three members. **B. Leads and oversees the alliance. **C. May veto any Congress decision with a 2/3 vote. **D. May take disciplinary actions against members that breaks the Charter. **E. May approve or deny defense treaties with an unanimous vote. **F. May approve or deny all other treaties with 2/3 majority vote. **G. May approve or veto Charter amendments with an unanimous vote. **H. May approve legislation with an unanimous vote after passing Congress. **I. May declare war with an unanimous vote. **J. May appoint Congress with an unanimous vote. **K. Receives all authority not given elsewhere in the Charter. *II) Appointment **A. If a position within the Trinity should become vacant the remaining 2 members decide on a replacement with an unanimous vote. **B. A Council member may be removed from the Trinity by a 2/3's majority vote in the Trinity and a 4/5's majority in the Congress. Article VII: Congress Congress represents the operations of Genesis, second only to Trinity in authority. 1) Powers of the Congress *A. Congress members hold their positions for one month. *B. Consists of five members. *C. Each member of the Congress holds one vote. *D. May draw up legislation and pass with 4/5's majority and Trinity approval. *E. May negotiate treaties with foreign counterparts with Trinity approval. *F. May draw up and/or vote on any issue deemed necessary by the Trinity. *G. Can bring any issue up to the Trinity for review. 2) Appointment *A. Ministers of Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Defense, and Recruitment are appointed positions. *B. Any member in good standing may apply for these offices. *C. Trinity shall create a thread for each office, to be open at least 72 hours. *D. Applicants shall post their applications in the relevant thread. *E. Trinity shall judge each application on merit, activity level, and relevant skill. *F. Results shall be announced within 5 days of the close of the application period. 3) Election *A. Minister of Communications is a democratically elected position. *B. Any member in good standing may run for this position. *C. Any member may vote in this election. *D. Trinity shall create a nominations thread, to be open at least 72 hours. *E. Any nominated member must be seconded, and must accept their nomination, to appear on the ballot. *F. Trinity shall create an open vote thread (not a poll) at the close of nominations. *G. The voting thread will be open at least 72 hours. *H. Trinity shall announce the results of the vote within 5 days of the close of the voting period. 4) Positions A. Congress is made up of 5 offices. Each position carries the power of one vote. Each Congress member is head of a separate department, and they may select alliance members as Deputies to assist with operations. The listed responsibilities are not all inclusive, they are a basic guideline that should serve a base for the operations of each Ministry. B. Minister of Internal Affairs # May draw up internal legislation for vote. # Organizes programs to boost forum activity. # Responsible for the Management of the Genesis Academy. # Responsible for the admissions procedures into Genesis. C. Minister of Foreign Affairs # Appoints Ambassadors, and encourages their activity. # Makes arrangements for embassies and masking. # May establish embassies at other alliance forums. # May negotiate treaties with foreign alliances, with Trinity approval. D. Minister of Defense # Responsible for setting up military organization, procedures and protocols. # In times of war, responsible for allocating targets. # In times of peace or war, responsible for activity drills and defense. E. Minister of Recruitment # Responsible for setting up and maintaining recruiting guidelines. # Responsible for the active recruitment of members to the alliance. # Must ensure Genesis has a well trained and active recruiting staff. F. Minister of Communications # Responsible for communication between the membership and the government. # Responsible for coordinating in game messages to member nations. # Responsible for transmitting any ideas from General Assembly members to Congress and/or Trinity as needed. # Ideas posed to Congress are treated as legislation and follow the same rules and procedures. # Has the ability to elicit discussion from the General Assembly if Congress deems it necessary to find the opinion of the General Assembly. This should not be confused as an opportunity for voting. # Organizes the Award program. Category:Genesis